


after hours [ starkercest ]

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Passing out during sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short and filthy, Sibling Incest, i’m so sorry but not really, this is absolutely disgusting, yea.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: title from the velvet underground.THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST SO PLEASE DONT READ THIS IF IT IS A TRIGGERING SUBJECT FOR JUST NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA. THANKS. STAY SAFE—Tony reaches up and wraps his hand around Peter’s throat, chuckling darkly when Peter let’s out a strangled moan as his breathing is restricted.“Yeah?” Tony pants into his ear, “You like that? Like when your big brother fucks you, Pete?” He growls, listening to the small noises Peter let’s slip.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236





	after hours [ starkercest ]

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. IM A FILTHY, SICK BASTARD... OK. 
> 
> i love reading disgusting fics like this, i don’t condone actual incest, but this is fiction so i will gladly do whatever the fuck i want. 
> 
> please don’t bother leaving hate or some shit like that; i’m literally immune to it at this point & have gotten death threats before, so don’t waste your time. 
> 
> anyhow, if you DO wanna read this, pls enjoy!  
> any kudos/comments are appreciated!

Tony reaches up and wraps his hand around Peter’s throat, chuckling darkly when Peter let’s out a strangled moan as his breathing is restricted. 

“Yeah?” Tony pants into his ear, “You like that? Like when your _big brother_ fucks you, Pete?” He growls, listening to the small noises Peter let’s slip. 

He squeezes tighter, cutting off more of Peter’s air, “Answer me, baby.” He orders, and Peter cranes his neck backwards, making Tony’s hand wrap around it even further.

”Lo-Love it so much,” Peter pants, his voice raspy and sounding far away. His head is swimming with every sensation buzzing through him, his brain in a far away place. 

The humiliation and shame is something Peter’s come to find out is a turn-on. That weight of knowing his _brother_ is currently thrusting sloppily into his loose hole makes Peter only drive closer to the edge. 

Tony chuckles, and it makes that pressure building in Peter’s belly quiver. 

“‘Course you do, Petey. Love it when my cock stretches out your little hole, huh?” Tony keeps going, thrusting harshly into Peter at a pace that makes Peter’s body jerk with each impact of contact. 

“ _Tony..”_ Peter moans, his own hand moving to wrap his fingers around Tony’s wrist, adjusting the placement of his hand on his throat, “ _Harder_!” He gasps. 

Tony complies, squeezing even tighter and fucking into Peter with more force.

” _Hmf.. fuck!_ fuck! M’gonna cum!” Peter warns, grinding his hips backwards as much as he can. Tony just keeps fucking him, moving slightly to bite the skin of Peter’s shoulder once. 

Just like that, Peter let’s out an honest-to-god scream, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his cock spurts thick ropes of come onto the wall in front of him.

But, Tony doesn’t stop. He keeps fucking Peter relentlessly, chasing his own orgasm. He can feel Peters grip around his wrist get looser and looser each time he adds more pressure onto his throat.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of Tony desperately chasing his own orgasm, Peter whimpers faintly before he goes limp in Tony’s arms, and Tony  _knows_ he’d fallen unconscious. 

That alone sends him over the edge, orgasm tumbling inside him, cock twitching and spasming inside Peter. 

Slowly, Tony lets the grip on Peter’s throat and moves his arm to wrap around Peter’s chest, keeping him upright.

“I gotcha, Pete..” He whispers to Peter, gently letting his dick slip from his brothers hole. 

Being as gentle as he can, Tony lifts Peter up and carries him to the bed. He places him down softly, making sure he’s spread out comfortably. 

Moving towards the bathroom, Tony grabs a small washcloth and runs it under some warm water with a little bit of body-wash. Once it’s sufficiently soaked, he makes his way back towards the bed where Peter is still out. 

Delicately, Tony wipes between Peter’s thighs and around his stomach, wiping up any leftover lube, cum, or any other bodily fluid that might be lingering. 

And once he’s satisfied, Tony puts the rag in the laundry basket that stands in the corner of the room and crawls into bed next to Peter. He pulls the younger close against his chest, lets his arm slink into the small space between Peter’s arm and hip, holding him impossibly closer. 

Just quickly, he checks. Runs his fingers over the bruising handprint on Peter’s neck, pushes two against his pulse just to be sure. 

Peter’s fine, Tony knows that. But he can never be too careful. 

He makes a small sound then moves to lay back down with Peter close to him. 

“ _Love you, Pete._ ” 


End file.
